Impossible/Credits
Story Story Artists TOM ELLERY MCKENNA HARRIS MICHAEL HERRERA KENDELLE HOYER NANCY KRUSE SYLVIA HYO-JI LEE LUIS LOGAM LAUREN MACMULLAN STEVEN MARKOWSKI NICOLE MITCHELL KEN MORRISSEY NATALIE NOURIGAT CARLOS A. ROMERO BOB SCOTT TOBY SHELTON JEREMY SPEARS SAMANTHA VILFORT SIMON THELNING LISSA TREIMAN FAWN VEERASUNTHORN Additional Story Artists PAUL BRIGGS RYAN GREEN DON HALL SUNMEE JOH BRIAN KESINGER NORMAND LEMAY JOE MATEO LEO MATSUDA RAYMOND S. PERSI JOHN RIPA DEAN WELLINS CHRIS WILLIAMS Production Assistants KATIE LOW CLAIRE SMITH Visual Development Production Supervisors DAVID A. THIBODEAU DEBBIE YU Visual Development Artists MARTY BAUMANN JUSTIN CRAM MAC GEORGE MEHRDAD ISVANDI RYAN LANG JIM MARTIN JEFF MERGHART BORJA MONTORO KEVIN NELSON NICK ORSI MEG PARK SCOTT WATANABE MIKE YAMADA Additional Visual Development MANU ARENAS NEYSA BOVÉ DAN COOPER PAUL FELIX JIM FINN JIN KIM GRISELDA SASTRAWINATA-LEMAY CRYSTAL CHENEY-THOMPSON Editorial Additional Editorial Support TIM MERTENS JEFF DRAHEIM RICK HAMMEL ADAM DESCOMBES TONY DURAZZO SHANNON STEIN MICHAEL WEISSMAN Asset Production Modeling Modeling Environment Lead CHRIS PATRICK O’CONNELL Modelers SHAUN ABSHER CHRIS ANDERSON VIRGILIO JOHN AQUINO CHARLES CUNNINGHAM-SCOTT MINH DUONG DYLAN EKREN SERGI CABALLER GARCIA KEVIN HUDSON SUZAN KIM LUIS LABRADOR BRANDON LAWLESS IRENE MATAR ZACHARY RHYS PETROC ERIC PROVAN LIZA RHEA CHIKA SAITO SAMY SEGURA HANA STARR CHAD STUBBLEFIELD VIDYA VINNAKOTA PUNN WIANTRAKOON ALENA WOOTEN Character Rigging Rigging Lead CHRISTOFFER PEDERSEN Rigging Artists BRET B. BAYS GLEN CLAYBROOK IKER J. DE LOS MOZOS JENNIFER DOWNS GARRETT EVES JOY JEANINE JOHNSON JOHN KAHWATY MICHAEL ANTHONY NAVARRO MATT SCHILLER GREGORY SMITH MICHAEL W. STIEBER Character Simulation Simulation Artists JOHANN FRANCOIS COETZEE CHRISTOPHER EVART FRANK HANNER AVNEET KAUR SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL IAN KREBS-SMITH HUBERT LEO TIMMY TOMPKINS MARY E. TWOHIG RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE KEITH WILSON XINMIN ZHAO Look Development Look Development Artists TYLER C. BOLYARD IAN BUTTERFIELD SARA VIRGINIA CEMBALISTY RAMYA CHIDANAND COLIN ECKART RICH FALLAT JOSHUA FRY JACK FULMER JAY V. JACKSON CHELSEA LAVERTU KONRAD N. LIGHTNER VICKY YUTZU LIN ERIC S. MCLEAN JARED REISWEBER MITCHELL SNARY PAMELA S. SPERTUS JENNIFER STRATTON LANCE SUMMERS DYLAN VANWORMER JOSE VELASQUEZ Technical Directors Production Supervisor Julie Baner BRETT ACHORN TONY CHAI FABRICE CEUGNIET STELLA HSIN-HUEI CHENG KAY CLOUD ALLEN CORCORRAN SARA DRAKELEY VIJOY GADDIPATI CHRISTOPHER OTTO GALLAGHER JONATHAN F. GARCIA RAY HALEBLIAN MARK HAMMEL SHAILA HAQUE GABRIELA HERNANDEZ JERRY HUYNH JESSICA R. JAMIESON BRANDON LEE JARRATT SEAN D. JENKINS NORMAN MOSES JOSEPH NEELIMA KARANAM KIMBERLY W. KEECH JUSTIN KERN KAILEEN KRAEMER KENDALL LITAKER THADDEUS P. MILLER NATT MINTRASAK MEGAN E. MOORE KRISTA MURPHY OSIRIS I. PÉREZ OJEDA TEAL OWYANG SEAN PALMER HEATHER PRITCHETT RICKY RIECKENBERG JEFF SADLER STEVEN L. SEED LEWIS N. SIEGEL NADIM SINNO SERGE SRETSCHINSKY REBECCA VALLERA-THOMPSON ABRAHAM FRANKLIN TSENG Tactics ALAN DAVIDSON JEFF GIPSON GABRIELA HERNANDEZ KAILEEN KRAEMER MIKE NAVARRO ABRAHAM FRANKLIN TSENG Layout Layout Artists ALLEN BLAISDELL DARRIN BUTTS JUAN E. HERNANDEZ DANIEL HU TYLER KUPFERER KEVIN LEE MATT LEE PASCALE LEPAGE-ANDRÉ NICHOLAS MANFREDI CHRIS MCKANE TERRY MOEWS RICK MOORE ANDI ISAO NAKASONE JEAN-CHRISTOPHE POULAIN MERRICK R. RUSTIA LINDSEY ST. PIERRE KENDRA VANDER VLIET DAVID WAINSTAIN Layout Finaling Artists GINA BRADLEY HANS-JÖRG E. KEIM TAMARA ALEJANDRA FARALLA KERSAVAGE TODD LAPLANTE JOHN MURRAH CELESTE JOANETTE PEDERSEN Animation Animators ALBERTO ABRIL ABRAHAM AGUILAR DOUG BENNETT TONY BONILLA DARRIN BUTTERS JORGE E. RUIZ CANO TONY CHAU YOUNGJAE CHOI SHAWN CLARK CHRISTOPHER CORDINGLEY PATRICK DANAHER MARAT DAVLETSHIN RIANNON DELANOY ANTHONY DEROSA VALENTIN AMADOR DIAZ BRENT DIENST DANIEL EDWARDS JEFFREY ENGEL NATHAN ENGELHARDT ANDREW FELICIANO ISAAK FERNANDEZ CHADD FERRON ANDREW FORD MICHAEL FRANCESCHI JACOB FREY MARIO FURMANCZYK JORGE GARCIA MINOR JOSE GAYTAN ADAM GREEN BRENDAN GOTTLIEB JENNIFER HAGER KIM HAZEL JASON HERSCHAFT RYAN HOBBIEBRUNKEN JOSEPH HOLMARK BRENT HOMMAN LEIF JEFFERS MACK KABLAN BERT KLEIN JACQUELINE KOEHLER ANDREW LAWSON KEVIN MACLEAN BORIS MARAS KELLY MCCLANAHAN BRIAN F. MENZ MATTHEW MEYER MARK MITCHELL ALLEN OSTERGAR IV IVAN OVIEDO ZACH A. PARRISH DANIEL MARTIN PEIXE PEDRO DANIEL GARCIA PEREZ MALCON B. PIERCE III REECE PORTER NICOLAS PROTHAIS MITJA RABAR SVETLA RADIVOEVA JOEL REID BRIAN SCOTT CHAD SELLERS BENSON SHUM JOSHUA SLICE AMY LAWSON SMEED TONY SMEED ALEXANDER SNOW RASTKO STEFANOVIC PHILIP TO WAYNE UNTEN VITOR VILELA MALERIE WALTERS JUSTIN WEBER GEOFF WHEELER JEFF WILLIAMS JOHN WONG NARA YOUN AMANDA ZIMA Crowds Animation Technical Animation Technical Animation Artists MICHAEL A. ALTMAN KATHLEEN M. BAILEY BRET B. BAYS KSENIA BEZRUKOV CAMERON BLACK AARON CAMPBELL GLEN CLAYBROOK MITCHELL COUNSELL MARK EMPEY CHRISTOPHER EVART GARRETT EVES ERIK HANSEN ROSE IBIAMA DANIEL JARDIN WILLIAM D. KASTAK SI-HYUNG KIM KATE KIRBY-O’CONNELL IAN KREBS-SMITH NATNICHA FOAM LAOHACHAIAROON HUBERT LEO ADAM REED LEVY BRIAN MISSEY RICARDO NADU CHRISTOFFER PEDERSEN SCOTT PETERS JOSEPH PIERCY GARRETT RAINE EDWARD EVERETT ROBBINS III JASON ROBINSON MAREESA SANCHEZ MATTHEW SCHILLER JONATHAN SOTO MATT STEELE MICHAEL W. STIEBER BRETT TAGGART PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL RICHARD M. VAN CLEAVE NATE YELLIG Effects Production Supervisor KELLY M. FEEG Effects Leads DONG JOO BYUN PETER DEMUND CHRISTOPHER HENDRYX ALEX MOAVENI MARIE DEBRIS TOLLEC Foundation Effects Lead IAN J. COONY Effects Animators ROBERT BENNETT DIMITRE BERBEROV BRETT BOGGS MARC BRYANT CHRIS CARIGNAN JOËL DAVID EINHORN JESSE ERICKSON HENRIK FÄLT CHRISTIAN A. HATFIELD MICHAEL KASCHALK SEUNGHYUK KIM SAM KLOCK CHANTAL LEBLANC BEATRIZ LORENZO JAMES DEV. MANSFIELD TIMOTHY MOLINDER HIROAKI NARITA MIKE NAVARRO JONGWON PAK HENDRIK PANZ ERIN V. RAMOS TOBY ROSEN NATHANIEL SIMS RATTANIN SIRINARUEMARN KEE NAM SUONG SCOTT TOWNSEND BRIAN JASON TRAN THOMAS WICKES BRUCE WRIGHT XIAO ZHANG Lighting Lighting Artists BRIAN ADAMS AYMAN AKOSHALI JOAN KIM ANASTAS SUNG JOON BAE JEFFREY BENEDICT COREY BUTLER ALEXANDRE CAZALS JEFF CHUNG GREGORY CULP CHERYL DAVIS RYAN DEYOUNG KAORI DOI JOSHUA FRY JEFF GIPSON PAULA GOLDSTEIN RICHARD GOUGE KEVIN HUDSON IVA ITCHEVSKA-BRAIN ALESSANDRO JACOMINI HANS-JÖRG E. KEIM HOLLY KIM-ANGEL KEVIN DAHL KONEVAL ROSS KROTHE ROGER LEE DIANA JIANG LEVANGIE BENJAMIN LISHKA JAMES LOJO ANGELA MCBRIDE KEVIN MCDONALD ERIC S. MCLEAN ROBERT L. MILES CRISTIAN G. MORAS CHRIS NABHOLZ DEREK NELSON JAMES NEWLAND STEVE NULL JORGE OBREGON ELLEN POON WINSTON QUITASOL OLUN RILEY SEAN RIVET ERIC ROTH AMOL SATHE MARK SIEGEL ASHLEY SOUZA LANCE SUMMERS KA YAW TAN GABRIEL XAVIER WHITE ELIZABETH WILLY ALINA ZEPEDA Stereo Production Supervisor JULIE BANER Stereo Artists MICHAEL R.W. ANDERSON THOMAS BAKER ANITA NAWFAL EDWARDS TROY GRIFFIN ELISSA CORDERO HANSEN MARK HENLEY ROBERT NEUMAN SEYE TESFAZGY Additional Stereo Artist DARREN SIMPSON Production Additional Pre-Production Support DANIEL ARATA ERIC ARAUJO STEPHEN ASHBY TRENT CORREY JAMES FINCH DAVE GOETZ DYLAN HOFFMAN HYUN MIN LEE ARMAND SERRANO WES STORHOFF DAVID SUROVIEC LONG YING STEPHANIE TSE QIAO WANG MICHAEL WOODSIDE Music Oh My Disney and Hairachute Songs and Score “Let It Go (Demi Lovato Version)” (from “FROZEN”) - K. Anderson-Lopez & R. Lopez Remixed by Corbin Hayes “Someday My Prince Will Come” (from “SNOW WHITE”) - L. Morey & F. Churchill “Beauty and the Beast” (from “BEAUTY AND THE BEAST”) - H. Ashman & A. Menken “I’m Wishing” (from “SNOW WHITE”) - L. Morey & F. Churchill “So This Is Love” (from “CINDERELLA”) - D. Mack, A. Hoff man & J. Livingston “Part of Your World” (from “THE LITTLE MERMAID”) - H. Ashman & A. Menken “How Far I’ll Go” (from “MOANA”) - L-M Miranda “The Great Thaw” (from “FROZEN”) - C. Beck “Vuelie (Reprise)” (from “FROZEN”) - C. Beck & F. Fjellheim “The Avalanche” (from “MULAN”) - J. Goldsmith “Colors of the Wind” (from “POCAHONTAS”) - S. Schwartz & A. Menken “Down in New Orleans” (from “THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG”) - R. Newman Post Production Technology Engineering Services NATALIE ACOSTA ANDREW FISHER MEGHAN GILLET DAWN HALLORAN SHANT HAMAYAN JEAN HIMEBAUGH JAMES LAVRAKAS DOUGLAS E. LESAN G. KEVIN MORGAN JOHN READICK GARRET SAKURA TAMARA VALDES LISA S. YOUNG NARA YUN Infrastructure & Support Data Center Engineering RICHARD BOMBERGER STEVEN C. CARPENTER THOMAS GREER MICHAEL A. MCCLURE KIMBERLY M. RIOS PAUL TAKAHASHI MATT WATSON Helpdesk Mario McQueen Lemonade Elected General General Systems Operations VINCENT M. D’AMORE JOEL DAGANG ERIC N. GARCIA MATTHEW GOODMAN TINA LEE ALAN A. PATEL JOEY SCHULTZ Information Services KRISTA HALEY KYLE D. HAYES FAR JANGTRAKOOL JOHN ROBERT PERRY WENDY M. TAM JOANNA ZETA Senior Manager NAIDU BUYYALA Platform Engineering Core Services Data Services Deployment Services Network Services Render Services SCOTT BURRIS KEVIN C. CONSTANTINE MARC JORDAN DIANA STONE ROSIE WACHA GRAHAM B. WHITTED IV Production Technology Motion Pipeline & Lighting Procedural Rendering Simulation Studio Tools DALE BECK PAUL HILDEBRANDT MICHAEL KOETTER MATTHEW E. LEVINE RENE LIMBERGER CHRISTOPHER D. MIHALY ROY TURNER WILLIAM WIRA MICHAEL YOUNG Studio Technology The Staff of DreamWorks SKG Studio Leadership Creative Leadership Departmental Leadership Workflow Supervisors Executive Administrative Support Artist Management Production Analytics RYAN MCGEE • JOE ROLLE Development Marketing & Publicity Business Affairs & Legal Counsel Finance Environment & Events Human Resources Artistic Production Recruiting Talent Development & Design Production Training & Development Digital Art Services KENT GORDON Caffeination CARLOS BENAVIDES Creative Legacy Animation Research Library Ink & Paint Security The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank JEREMY BAILENSEN JANE BUCKINGHAM CORY DOCTOROW JEREMY FRY INTEX KENNETH KENYON HAIXIANG LIU MANUEL MARTINEZ CINDY MILLICANO ANA MORALES JAMES RYAN MULLINS ALEXA NIEBLAS KAREN NORTH MARY ANNE SCHMITT SPEIDEL WILLOW SPRINGS RACE TRACK INSTRUCTORS CHOREOGRAPHY CONSULTANT, PAUL BECKER “Zero” Performed by Imagine Dragons Written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Sermon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman and John Hill Produced by John Hill Engineered by Rob Cohen Mixed by Serban Ghenea Imagine Dragons Appears Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER/Interscope Records “A Place Called Slaughter Race” Performed by Sarah Silverman, Gal Gadot and Cast Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Alan Menken, Michael Kosarin, Rich Moore & Earl Ghaffari Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Conducted and Arranged by Michael Kosarin Orchestrated and Arranged by Dave Metzger “In This Place” Performed by Julia Michaels Music by Alan Menken Lyrics by Phil Johnston and Tom MacDougall Produced by Ian Kirkpatrick Mixed by Tony Maserati Julia Michaels Appears Courtesy of Republic Records, a division of UMG Recordings, Inc. “The Imperial March” “Star Wars (Main Theme)” Written by John T. Williams “Batman Theme” Written and Performed by Neal Hefti Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation “When You Wish Upon a Star” Written by Ned Washington, Leigh Harline “Never Gonna Give You Up” Written by Matthew James Aitken, Michael Stock, Peter Alan Waterman Performed by John C. Reilly Soundtrack available on Copyright © 2009 DreamWorks, LLC all rights reserved The events, characters, and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. American Humane in monitored from animal action. No animal was harmed in making from motion picture from computer monitor in was monitored. (AHA #05539) Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Distributed by DREAMWORKS DISTRIBUTION, INC. and COLUMBIA PICTURES Category:Credits